


The Good Wife

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fertility Issues, Gags, Light Bondage, Mary Sue, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife joins him on a press tour and proceeds to tease him for his neglectful behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> There are some ick moments in this. Sorry. Sorry not sorry.

I hate press tours. This just happened to be the stop we both picked to meet up to spend a few days together. I stood in the green room, waiting for him to finish with make-up and wardrobe. I think I'd drank enough caffeine in the last 48 hours to stop the heart of an elephant. And now that caffeine that had helped me not to miss a moment with my love made me jittery and nervous.  
The door opened, drawing my attention away from the window. "Mrs. Hiddleston?"  
"Yes?" I turned to face the production assistant.  
"Your husband wants to see you."  
"But I'm right here."  
She blushed and looked down. "I'm afraid he got himself tied up."  
I sighed, exasperated. "Oh, where is he?"  
"Doing a quick radio spot."  
"What!" I whirled on her, but she'd already braced for impact. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke. This really wasn't her fault. And acting like a twat would be uncalled for. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not used to these things. I don't think I ever will be. Please tell me the spot is in the building."  
She relaxed. "Yes, ma'am. It's right this way." I followed her down a long hallway and around a corner and there, visible through a pane of soundproof glass, was the man of my dreams. He laughed at something and my stern face melted. "Whenever you're ready to go back to the green room, someone will take you."  
"That's fine." Tom looked up at me and his grin broke anew. He waved. I wiggled my fingers at him then blew him a kiss. The radio deejays caught the exchange and began to question.  
"Who's this lovely lady at our window?"  
"That would be my wife."  
"Would she care to join us?" They tried to wave me in, but I shook my head. "No, she wouldn't." I sent him a quick text. He nodded and blew me another kiss. I waited, watching the interview with a smile. He could be exasperating sometimes. It was hard for him to tell people no, especially Luke...and myself.  
The red ON-AIR sign went dark. A few minutes later, I felt a warmth press against my back. I smiled at his reflection in the glass overlooking the city. "I'm sorry about that. They asked."  
"And you didn't want to seem rude so you agreed." He kissed the top of my head.  
"Yes, dear." His arms wound around my stomach.  
"Does Luke know?"  
"About the interview or the fertility treatments?"  
"Both."  
His thumbs rubbed up and down on my stomach, his chin resting where he'd just kissed. "He knows about the interview, but I haven't told him that we're trying to have a baby."  
"Once the ultrasound shows everything is healed, it won't be a matter of trying."  
"Ah yes, my 'fertile myrtle'. And how are the children?"  
"Oldest loves Oxford. She wants to know when we're getting back to London. The boy is trying out for rugby this week. He can't wait for you to teach him a thing or two."  
"He does know its been quite some time since I played."  
"He's excited."  
"Of course, darling. And how's my girl?"  
"She's doing wonderfully. Fewer blowouts and we've weeded out those that were breaking the rules."  
"Fantastic. And you, how are you, my sweet?"  
I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, breathing in the scent of him. "I'm better now that I'm in your arms. I'll be fine when your interviews are over and I can take you back to the hotel."  
Tom looked down at me and smiled. "There's only a few more before the TV spot."  
"Here, give me your tie." I grabbed it just below the knot and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed our bodies together then turned me so that he could deepen the kiss. We pulled up short as the deejays whistled and catcalled and pounded on the glass. I skimmed my fingers down the length of the tie as he loosened it. "I love it when you do that."  
"What?"  
"Loosen your tie."  
"You just love my ties. My little tie whore." He leaned in, murmuring the last against my lips, only for us to hear. The tie slid loudly against his shirt collar as I pulled it free. "I'll come get you to watch from back stage."  
"And your tie."  
"Of course." We kissed once more before I was lead back to the green room. As soon as I was left alone, the text messages started.  
T: You weren't wearing any knickers, were you?  
M: No, I'm not.  
I sent him a tasteless, up the skirt shot then cracked open a bottle of water, pacing the green room.  
T: Tease.  
M: Who me?  
T: Yes.  
M: You know it.  
I unbuttoned my blouse and lay upon the couch then took a shot down my body and sent it to him.  
T: You're making it hard for me to concentrate.  
M: I hope that's not the only thing that's hard.  
T: It's getting there. Anymore pictures and I'll be obscene.  
M: Mmmmm, I want to see.  
The next message was a dark photo of his denim crotch and a lovely bulge forming.  
M: Yummy, baby. Can I have a taste?"  
T: Yes.  
T: God, yes!  
T: I've missed your lips around my cock.  
M: I've missed your cock in my mouth.  
I laid his tie down the center of my body and drew my skirt up to my waist and sent him another picture.  
T: Darling, you're in the green room. Someone might walk in.  
M: True.  
M: Then I guess I better cum quickly.  
T: What?  
I teased the larger end of the tie over my short trimmed hair, sending shivers through me. I was already wet, but then the next picture came through. He was standing in the men's bathroom, a delicious dark red cock poking out of his jeans above his zipper.  
T: That should help.  
M: Oh god yes!  
M: I can't wait for later.  
M: That beautiful cock filling me in every way.  
T: I want you to record yourself cumming.  
T: Since I can't be there, I want to hear.  
M: Yes, baby.  
I teased my clit with the tie, using my fingers to dip it just inside me then back up to my clit. Before I got too far gone, I snapped a shot then saved it for later. My fingers rubbed my swollen clit hard and fast, up and down the length until I came shaking and whimpering into the mic on my phone.

An hour later, Tom stalked into the room. He looked wound up and excited. "You, ducky, are going to pay for those pictures." I simpered up at him, but he wiped the look from my face by kissing me roughly. His tongue ravaged my mouth until I clung to him, moaning around our tangled tongues. He grabbed my arms then pulled me up just so he could sit and have me astride on his lap.  
"Only a little while longer and then you can fuck me stupid."  
"Positively monosyllabic."  
"Mmmm, non-verbal communication." He curled his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer. His hand slipped up skirt to finger my cunt. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Grunts and moans, groans, a few whimpers."  
"What about screams?" My mouth dropped open as my hips pushed forward, eager for more of him.  
"Oh yes, ducky, you're going to scream my name." He tugged my hair hard and made me gasp in surprise and delight.  
A knock. "Mr. Hiddleston?" He withdrew his fingers and kissed my lips lightly.  
"Yes?"  
The same production assistant peeked her head in. "You're needed on set in five."  
"Thank you." The door closed. "Darling, help me with my tie." He pulled it around his neck. "You must have cum hard. The room still smells like sex." I raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his fingers. I giggled as he smiled but didn't enlighten him. He tied the tie himself and I adjusted it, petting the fabric flat against his chest. He pecked my cheek with a chuckle when I bit my lip. "I love that my ties turn you on."  
"Everything about you turns me on." I kissed the corner of his mouth. "I wanna fuck you all the time."  
"Another thing we have in common." He urged me off his lap. We linked hands, loosely lacing our fingers so mine didn't hurt and walked down to the studio behind the production assistant.  
"Oh, tiger, I forgot to send you one of the pictures."  
"Must you send it now? I'd hate to go on the telly with a raging hard-on." The assistant giggled.  
"Oh yes, love." I shielded my phone away from him as I sent the picture with the tie. We waited backstage until they called his name. He looked at the picture then down at his tie. He smoothed it against his stomach and turned just before he walked onto the sound stage.  
"Between your fucking teeth." I grinned as I scurried up to the back stage monitor to watch him give the interview.

The hotel room door slammed behind him, kicked by his foot. I dropped my purse onto the couch and kicked off my shoes.  
"You better run, darling."  
I glanced over my shoulder to see him pull the slim end of the tie from the knot and wind it about his right hand. His left was wound with the thicker end. I yelped and ran for the bedroom door of the suite. He kicked off his shoes then ran for me.  
I tried to shut the door, but he brought his arms up and stopped it with his forearms. I broke for the bed but he caught me. Bringing the taut tie up to my chin, he tipped my head back.  
"On your knees, ducky." I sunk slowly to my knees by the bed. "Before I put your cum-soaked tie between your teeth, you're gonna suck my cock." I looked up at him, unable to hide my need and excitement from my face.  
Tom unwound his tie then stepped around me to sit on the bed, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, letting them fall to the tops of his thighs. He freed his straining cock, stroking it as I scooted forward on my knees. I wrapped my hand around it and held it straight.  
The groan that escaped him was music to my ears as I enveloped the weeping purple head with my lips. His breath came in a pant quickly, as I licked and sucked. I reached down between his legs to massage his balls. With a quickness, he wrapped the tie around my wrists. I groaned and looked up at him. "I know, baby. Just-keep-going."  
"Just for that." I whet my lips then dove in, licking and sucking, using my saliva to make a mess of him, stroking him in tandem with my mouth and hand, taking him deeper and deeper. My throat convulsed in protest and he grabbed my hair.  
"Fuck! Stop or I'll cum." I doubled my efforts, bringing his hips off the bed. Then I couldn't breathe for his cock down my throat. My hand clawed his belly and he grabbed it, locking our hands together. "Shit! Fuck! God! Yes!" I felt his cock pulse as he came in twitches, his hips stuttering as he pulled back. I swallowed because anything else would have been disgusting and a mood killer. "I love you."  
He brushed the hair away from my face then kissed me as I struggled to catch my breath. "I love you." He freed my wrists and helped me to my feet. The only recovery time he gave me was long enough for him to strip me then he shoved me to bed and crawled over me.  
"I want to be inside you."  
"Yes? This is a problem?"  
"But I want to eat your cunt."  
"I see the problem, my greedy husband."  
"As talented as I am-"  
"And you're so very talented.  
"Shut up, Mrs. Hiddleston." I giggled. I still loved to hear it, especially from him. "As talented as I am, I cannot eat you and fuck you at the same time. So you must pick."  
"How about we compromise and you eat me THEN fuck me?"  
"Because I'm already hard again and I want this cock in your cunt."  
I wrapped my legs around his thighs. "Say it again."  
He grinned. "I want my cock in your cunt." He reached down between us and grabbed himself, teasing my wet pussy lips with the head. "I want this throbbing hard dick in your dripping hot cunt."  
"Yes!"  
"That's a girl." He flipped me over and forced the tie between my lips then teeth. "I can't wait to kiss you after." I love it when he becomes utterly filthy. My proper English gentleman could be quite a dirty fucker. My saliva moistened the tie and I began to taste the musk of my cum in the tie.  
Tom's hands grabbed my waist and I felt not the hard push of his cock into me, but the tease of the tip of his nose then brush of tongue against my clit. He held me still as he devoured my cunt from behind. I pushed my ass back to him, offering it up. The bed moved as he rolled underneath me. I cried out around the tie as he skewered me with his fingers, two long wondrous digits plunged into my cunt and one in my asshole.  
I rocked back and forth above him, my thighs shaking as he pumped his fingers in and out, his tongue swirling and sucking my clit until my vision exploded in fire. I fisted the coverlet in both hands, shouting around the tie. My saliva dripped onto the coverlet from around the tie.  
"God, you look so beautiful. Flushed and sweaty and spent." His fingertips glided up my spine, like he knew I liked. "I can't decide if I want to fuck you from behind or underneath." I stretched, bowing my back and pushing my hips up into the air. "Trying to sway me?" He slapped my ass and I pushed it higher. "If that's what my lovely wife wants." His thighs were against mine and with a hard thrust, he filled me.  
His hands closed around my breasts and pulled me back into his deep thrusts, my guttural moans loud and louder behind the wet tie. Tom sat back on his heels, using his grip on my breasts to pull me onto his lap. My thighs went to the outside of his. He grunted with effort, pounding into my swollen cunt. The veins of his arms stood out, his muscles flexed as he pulled me down into his thrusts.  
"Fuck! I'm not gonna last." All I could do was shout and cry, holding on to his hips for dear life. He grew louder and louder, bouncing me on his cock. My muffled cries pushing him further. With a growl of frustration, he pushed me down onto the mattress, holding me down between the shoulders. His hips snapped fast and hard. His barking moans punctuated each push of his cock into my dripping cunt. I reached between my legs and rubbed my clit to push myself off the cliff he had me hanging on. My body clamped down on his cock and he shouted, digging his nails into my back. "Fuck!" He thrust once, twice and collapsed on my back, panting.  
After we both caught our breath, he withdrew his softening cock and gently untied and removed the tie. Tom dropped onto his back and gathered me against him. "We've still got 3 more days."  
"Of interviews and press."  
"And you're going to tease the hell out of me, aren't you, Mrs. Hiddleston?"  
"What else would a good wife do? Love and support her husband and send him dirty pictures."


End file.
